What If
by KateMarie112995
Summary: An Au story about Maddie's paternity changed to T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**What If**

**Summary: What if Deacon knew that Maddie was his daughter from day one, but thought she would be better of with him behind the scenes. My take on Maddie's paternity.**

**Chapter 1**

**Deacon's Pov**

I've been "Uncle" Deacon to the beautiful Madeline Virginia Conrad for 13 years,13 long painful years. Lets start from the beginning, I'm Deacon Claybourne and I've been in love with the one and only Rayna James for more than 20 years. When Rayna was about thirty and I thirty-one she became pregnant with Maddie the only thing was I didn't know until she was about 5 months along and deeply considering marriage to Teddy Conrad. But really who could blame her after all I was a drunk on his fifth trip to rehab at that time I was in no condition to be a good husband or father that they deserved, and at the time I was so deep in depression that I just let the love of my life go along with my beautiful daughter into the arms of Teddy Conrad. I didn't resent her for that Maddie needs two parents that love her more than life so for her whole life I've been content being "Uncle" Deacon, but know that I have a very upset teen sitting on my sofa demanding answers I'm not sure how I feel anymore all I know is Rayna,Teddy, and I are going to have to sit down and have a **serious** chat.

**AN: Hello thank you all for reading please review and tell me if you did or did not like the first chapter. All comments are welcome. **

**Thank you,**

**- KateMarie**


	2. Chapter 2

**What If**

**Summary: What if Deacon knew that Maddie was his daughter from day one but thought she would be better of with him behind the scenes. My take on Maddie's paternity.**

**Chapter 2**

**Deacon's Pov**

After I got Maddie calmed down I called Rayna and explained what was going on, and she called Teddy to tell him that he needed to meet us at their house in Belle Mead saying that there was an emergency. About an hour later we all pulled up in front of the Belle Mead mansion and Teddy looked positively shocked when Maddie climbed down from the passenger side of my truck.  
As we entered the house I could feel Teddy staring daggers at my head like everything was my fault. That was until his slutty mistress/ financial consultant/ baby mama showed up, and then I thought Rayna would kill them both.

**No Pov**

Rayna: How 'bout we all sit in the living room and I'll get us some lemonade.

Deacon: I think that's a good idea do you need any help.  
I said before taking a seat beside Maddie.

Rayna: sure that would be great.

I nervously walked into the kitchen with Deacon by my side.

Rayna: What are we going to do, I asked bitting on my lower lip  
Deacon took me into his arms assuring me everything would work out ok.

Deacon: we just got to explain it to her the best can with out scarring her for life.  
That got a laugh out of Rayna.

Rayna: come on babe lets get this over with.

As we walked back into the we saw Maddie sitting on the couch by herself while Teddy and Peggy stood by the bar most likely talking about how this would effect his political career.

Deacon: let's all take a seat and have a talk.

That's when Teddy huffed saying that he should he shouldn't be here as to which Rayna responded that "if anyone shouldn't be here then it was Peggy. At that point everyone sat down and shut their mouth.

Deacon: Maddie, darlin' do you have any questions before we explain what's going on?

Maddie: yeah, Deacon how long have you know that I was your daughter.

Deacon: I've known since your mamma was 'bout 5 months pregnant with you.

Getting very upset at what he heard Teddy turned to Rayna and began to talk. Teddy: you told him that early I thought we agreed to not tell him until your hormones were more under control.

Rayna: that is so not the point right now. Deacon please continue.

Deacon: anyway when I found out I was in a really bad place in my life and I felt that I would be no good for you and your mamma, so we agreed to let Teddy raise you, and I would be your uncle.

Maddie: turned to Teddy and asked, daddy do you have anything to add. He shook his head no and that she needed to take a break.

**AN: sorry for the cliff hanger please keep reviewing and if you want then I'll keep writing as always thanks.**

**- KateMarie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: What if Deacon knew that Maddie was his daughter from day one but thought she would be better of with him behind the scenes. My take on Maddie's paternity.**

**Chapter 3**

**Maddie's Pov**

I just don't understand how they could not tell me about this. Why did Deacon let go so easily didn't he want me. I mean I always knew there was something off about me from the time I was little and I could always see a look of resentment when I would talk or hug Deacon that was never that way with Daphne. But what I don't understand is how you could be a father to another man's child. I always knew there was a difference in me and Daphne in his eyes; the way he looks at her is like she is something so precious that she could be taken away at any moment. And, thinking back the only people I have ever received that look from is my mamma an...Deacon. It's all starting to make sense now,but that still begs the question why would Teddy Conrad claim someone who wasn't his that's a question that I'll have to ask.

**No Pov**

M: daddy did you want me even with the possibility that I wasn't yours.

Teddy sits and stares a few minutes before he answers.

T: Maddie there was never a possibility that you were mine

.  
She sits there and ponder that comment before telling him that he didn't answer her question.

T: Do you really want to know the answer? Maddie nods. To be honest I didn't but the only way I could have your mamma is if I took you too.

she just sits there nodding her head taking everything in , but Deacon looks like he's ready to take Teddy's head off. While Rayna moves closer to both Maddie and Deacon to prevent the eventual blow up and meltdown that's about to happen. But unfortunately for Rayna she didn't help.

D: What in the hell is your problem Teddy you can't tell a 13-year-old that you didn't want her. She's your daughter can't you see you're hurting her.

T: The only children I have are Daphne and the baby that's inside of Peggy.

M: Wait your pregnant!

Peggy not even daring to take a glance at the teen. Then Rayna speaks

R: Teddy I think you and your whore need to leave my house now before I decided to let Deacon take your head off.

As they scramble to the door Deacon and Rayna try their best to console a very upset and confused Maddie.

**Authors Note: Hey y'all thanks for putting up with me I appreciate it so much as always hit that review button and I'll be back with another chapter soon.**

**Thanks,**

**-KateMarie**

**P.S. So much love goes out to all of you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: what if Deacon knew that Maddie was his daughter from day one but thought she would be better of with him behind the scenes. My take on Maddie's paternity.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rayna's Pov**

I'm sitting here in the sofa trying to get Maddie to calm down. She's been crying since hearing that Teddy didn't want her. I still can't said that to the girl who thought of him as a father for the last 13 years. Deacons still here he's helping me by cleaning the kitchen,but I believe he's doing it yo calm down because he doesn't want Maddie to see him that way. He used to do the same thing with me every time we had dinner at my dads house. Deacon walks back into the room and I finally notice that Maddie's fallen asleep on my lap.

**No pov**

**D**: hey how's she doin'.

**R**: she's upset. I can't believe that Teddy said those things to her. She asked me why her daddy doesn't love her.

**D:** Ray, everything is going to be ok, she has you the best mamma anyone can ask for,and she has me I will always be here for you and the girls. Now what do you say I take her up to bed and when I come back we'll talk everything over.

**R:** that sounds like a great idea babe.

Deacon picks Maddie up bridal style and carries her to bed, and hears Maddie mumbling, why don't you want me? What am I not enough. At that time Deacon thinks his heart could break into a million pieces.

**D:** oh, sweetheart you are wanted don't you worry I love you so much baby girl just sleep now, goodnight.

**M**: goodnight daddy I love you too.

**Down Stairs**

**R**: hey how is everything ok.

**D**: I don't know, I just feel so bad for her right now. I mean finding out that the only man who you thought of as a father doesn't want you I mean that ought to be hard,and honestly I have half the mind to go over there and knock his lights out**.**

**R**: Babe you don't do that with him being a public figure and all.

**D:** I know but Ray she is so upset right now, and I don't want to see her so upset. I don't want her to cry herself to sleep over that jackass.

**R: **you sound like a real dad right now.

**D:** I just feel like if I was better at that time she wouldn't be going through this right now. I should have gotten better and came after y'all I should've fought for my family.

**R**: babe we can't go back no matter how much I would like to.  
Just then to phone rings

**R:** hold on ,oh its Teddy D: How about I go get some dinner and you take that call.

**R:** Ok you know what I like so I'll see you soon

**D**: you bet be back in about an hour.

**R:** See ya babe. Hey Teddy what do you w**ant.**

**T:** I need Maddie and Daphne tomorrow to take some press photos with me and Peggy.

**R:** you what?!

**T**: you heard me Rayna. What time can we pick them up tomorrow.

**R**: How about half past never and leave me alone bye bye now.

**T:** Ray... well that went well.

Just a then he looks up and standing in his door way is none other than Deacon.

**T:** He gulps. What are you doing here.

**D:** well Mr. Mayor I believe you know what I'm doing here he says coming through the office door making sure to shut and lock it behind him.

By the time Deacon exits through the office Mr. Mayor is in a heap on his office floor battered and bleeding.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Especially to Brihanaa for the lovely reviews and advice it is very much appreciated. As always thank you and please keep reading, and I promise my chapter will get longer just bear with me**

-**KateMarie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: what if Deacon knew that Maddie was his daughter from day one but thought she would be better of with him behind the scenes. My take on Maddie's paternity**.

**Chapter 5**

**No Pov**

After his run in with the Mayor Deacon picked up mushu from the Chinese restaurant down town and and makes the time back to Rayna's house. After he arrives at her house his sits in his truck for ten minutes before he hears a tap on the window.  
Rayna: hey babe, what you doing out here?  
Deacon: nothing darlin' just thinkn', why?  
Rayna: you've been sitting out here for ten minutes and I'm starving, other than that Teddy call and said you paid him a visit. Would you like to tell me what happened.

**Rayna**: you've been sitting out here for ten minutes and I'm starving, other than that Teddy call and said you paid him a visit. Would you like to tell me what happened.

**Deacon:** oh he called ya huh?

**Rayna:** yep but thats ok because after what he said and then asking me to have Maddie and Daph ready for a photo shoot at twelve tomorrow yeah he deserves what you gave him

.  
**Deacon**: are you going to do it? Send them I mean. Would Maddie even want to go after the crap he said to her?  
Rayna: honestly I'm not sure but I think I'm going to invoke my power as their mother and tell him no.

**Deacon: **I think that's a really good idea,and I think I have an idea to get everyone's mind off of this.

**Rayna**: What is it?

**Deacon**: how 'bout you and I take the girls to the cabin and we can fish and swim and have a bon fire.

**Rayna**: I think that sounds like a great idea, but I have a couple of questions.

**Deacon:** ok, ask away.

**Rayna:** What about Megan, and is there enough room for all of **us.**

**Deacon:** well, Megan and I broke up because I found her in her office one night with an associate. And to answer the second yes there is enough room after I got out of than the last time I wanted to get away from Nashville so I spent the last months of your pregnancy building more rooms.

**Rayna**: why did you do that?

**Deacon**: I always thought that one day we would all be a family even before I found out about Maddie.

**Rayna**: really**!**

**Deacon:** yeah I loved you then just like I love you now.

**Rayna**: well I guess the question is do you still want that.

**Deacon**: more than anything,but what about Luke?

**Rayna**: we broke up he cheated on me.

**Deacon**: really!

**Rayna:** yeah

**Deacon**: ok then well if you would be willing to give me another shot I promise I won't screw up.

**Rayna**: always babe,and i promise not to screw up this time either. I love you.

**Deacon:** I love you too sweetheart.

As they lean in to kiss a sleepy Maddie comes down asking for food.

**Rayna:** hey you feed her and I'm going to call Teddy.

**Deacon:** ok, come on kiddo there's enough mushu and egg rolls for everyone.

**Maddie:** ok dad.

As she says this Deacon's face lit up

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story I appreciate it, and I'm sorry for the delay in updating I'll try to make the more regular. As always thank you for reading a****nd please review. **

**- Kate**


End file.
